powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Boom! Studios) Issue 5
Issue 5 is the sixth actual issue of Boom! Studios ongoing comic book series, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers which begins its numbering with Issue 0. It features the Mighty Morphin team. Synopsis Before there was Tommy Oliver, Rita had her sights set on someone else to become her Green Ranger: Zack! Comixology Plot Main Story One month before Tommy came to Angel Grove Italy's Prime Minister stood defiantly against Rita in a speech. Rita responded by sending a giant sized monster based on the Vitruvian Man. The Power Rangers responded with their Megazord. Jason leaps out of the Megazord and attacks directly with his Power Sword. Zack finished the monster off, but Jason got all the glory which angered Zack. Rita has an idea about what to do instead of sending down another Vitruvian Man that is armored and can speak more than DaVinci quotes, like Goldar wanted. Goldar and Putties kidnap Zack. Rita is trying to turn Zack against Zordon by making it appear that he left her no choice but to fight, when in reality she wants none of this. Rita claims she wants to help the Earth thrive because as it is now is not that great of a place, not taking into account the aftermath of their fights. She says they can solve the Earth's problems. She claims she knows what it is like to be second in command when you have what it takes to lead, that they are kindred spirits. She shows him a vision of him as the Green Ranger. All he has to do is willingly part with his Mastadon Coin. Zack agrees that the Rangers should be doing more. He sucker punches Goldar and steals the Dragon Coin, but Rita zaps him and he drops it. Back at the Command Center Zack tells Zordon everything, they both agree they should tell the others but after Zordon has time to assess the situation first. Before leaving Zack gets Zordon to consider ways they could do more to help Earth. Rita decides the best course of action is to get a blank slate, someone who isn't a Ranger already, while watching Tommy on her viewing globe. Then a disembodied voice tells Rita that Tommy will leave her and join the other Rangers. The voice says that when Rita is truly ready to rule the Earth and when she realizes it is right that is when she will see it. The Ongoing Adventures of Bulk & Skull Bulk and Skull are on trial in Angel Grove Youth Court for the crime of unleashing a Putty Patroller on civilians. Their judge, Judge Caplan, is the brother of Principal Caplan; he orders them to 19,993 hours of community service to be overseen by Lieutenant Jerome Stone. Bulk and Skull fear him because he is so honest, lame, and interested in grammarizing. He corrects Bulk that it is just grammar, then asks if they are ready for some fun. Covers Mighty-Morphin-Power-Rangers-005-(2016)-(Digital)-(Kileko-Empire)-001.jpg|Main cover Jamal Campbell boom-zordincentive-yellow.jpg|Zord incentive Goñi Montes boom-villain-zedd.jpg|Villain variant Greg Smallwood boom-actionfigure-yellowranger.jpg|Action figure variant David Ryan Robinson boom-exceed-mastodon.jpg|Exceed Zord variant boom-exceed-megazord.jpg|Exceed Zord variant boom-exceed-blackranger.jpg|Exceed Ranger variant boom-helmet-05-black.jpg|Helmet variant Goñi Montes SDCC boom-rileyrossmo-05.jpg|Riley Rossmo boom-05-fanboyff.jpg|Fan Boy Film Festival boom-05-powermorphicon.jpg|Power Morphicon Errors *''to be added'' Notes * An image of Zack in a Green Ranger suit is shown. Coincidentally, Power Ranger core teams tend to alternate between black and green. * Billy (despite being present alongside the other current rangers) and Tommy do not have any dialogue throughout this issue. Thus, this is the first issue where a ranger does not speak. * The hours of community service Bulk and Skull must do, if one 9 is subtracted, makes up the number 1993: the year Mighty Morphin Power Rangers debuted on TV.